You belong with me
by Blue Dragon Azula
Summary: Katara, Mai, Ty Lee, Toph y Suki llegan a un acuerdo y deciden visitar a Azula en prisión. Su misión es doblegarla y hacerle rogar por misericordia. El juego ha comenzado. ¡Alerta! Fuertes temas a partir del capítulo 2!


**You belong with me**

**Capítulo 1: El trato**

* * *

Azula despertó repentinamente cuando escuchó la puerta de su celda abrirse abruptamente. Dos guardias que utilizaban los yelmos y máscaras típicos de maestros fuego entraron en la habitación. Ellos removieron los grilletes de sus pies que la encadenaban al suelo y la obligaron a poner sus manos tras su espalda.

Azula los miró amenazadoramente y trató de liberarse de ellos, pero las tres semanas encadenada no le habían hecho nada de bien a su cuerpo y solo pudo maldecir mentalmente mientras encadenaban sus muñecas juntas tras su espalda.

"¿A dónde me llevan?" – preguntó tratando de que su voz sonara altanera y fría

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, prisionera" – gruñó uno de los guardias mientras la tomaba de su codo derecho y la jalaba hacia la entrada – "vendrás sin resistirte… de lo contrario nos veremos obligados a utilizar medidas más drásticas"

El otro guardia la asió del codo izquierdo y juntos comenzaron a tirarla fuera de la celda. Un saco de tela fue puesto en el rostro de la prisionera para evitar que viera hacia donde caminaban. Azula no pudo hacer otra cosa más que resignarse y caminar hacia donde sea que sus centinelas la guiasen.

Al poco andar se le obligó a parar y escuchó el sonido de una puerta de metal abriéndose. Luego se le tiró hacia dentro de la habitación y se le obligó a sentarse en una silla de madera. Pudo sentir que los guardias la encadenaban a la silla y se alejaban. Después de algunos instantes de silencio, una mano quitó bruscamente el saco de su cabeza.

Azula estuvo unos segundos parpadeando para tratar de acostumbrarse a la excesiva luz del lugar. Cuando finalmente pudo ver con claridad notó que cinco personas estaban paradas al lado suyo. La que estaba más cerca de ella tenía en su mano el saco y vestía atuendos oscuros y túnicas de manga larga. Los ojos de Azula se alargaron en sorpresa.

Mai.

"Vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí…" - exclamó la chica mientras daba unos pasos hacia Azula – "si no es la princesa Azula de la Nación del Fuego… o debería decir… _ex_-princesa y actual prisionera desde que Zuko es Señor del Fuego"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – gruñó Azula tratando de librarse de sus ataduras sin conseguir efecto alguno

"¿No vas a preguntarme cómo he estado primero? Deberías hacerlo… considerando que la última vez que nos vimos me dejaste encarcelada en la Roca Hirviente" – el tonó de Mai sonaba aburrido y falso al mismo tiempo

"¿Viniste a burlarte de mí? ¿a regocijarte en tu gloria?"

"En parte tienes razón" – habló otra de las figuras en la sala mientras se acercaba a la prisionera

Azula reconoció a la persona por su atuendo celeste, su piel morena y sus ojos azules. Era Katara

"¡¿Tú?" – Azula escupió con veneno aquella palabra - "¿qué es lo que quieres tú aquí?"

"Vinimos por la misma razón" – habló otra persona que Azula reconoció como la líder de las guerreras Kyoshi – "vinimos a hacer tu vida un infierno… más de lo que es ahora"

"¿Sabes? A Zuko no le interesas" – otra pequeña figura se acercó a Azula y esta notó que se trataba de Toph – "a él no le importa lo que te pase… podrías morir o pudrirte en esta prisión… y a él no le importaría"

"Así que le propusimos un trato" – Ty Lee caminó hacia donde estaban las otras chicas – "y él aceptó encantado"

Azula observó a las cinco chicas alrededor suyo y comenzó a sentirse intimidada. _¿Qué quieren hacerme? Agni… ¿qué es lo que piensan?_. Hizo todo lo posible por esconder su incertidumbre y lucir fría y compuesta.

"¿Y cuál sería ese trato?"

"Tenerte" – exclamó Mai

"¿Qué?"

"Es bastante simple, Zuko nos dio a ti como obsequio… y queremos saber quien es la que merece quedarse contigo" – continuó la novia del Señor del Fuego – "vamos a jugar contigo, cada una tendrá su momento para hacerlo… doblegaremos tu espíritu hasta que no quede nada de él"

"Nos turnaremos" – continuó Katara – c"ada una aplicará sus propios juegos contigo… hasta que finalmente una de nosotras gane"

"¿Qué quieren decir con _juegos_?"

"Torturas por supuesto" – Toph le dirigió una sonrisa incrédula - "¿qué esperabas? ¿jugar a las muñecas y beber té?"

Azula tuvo que apretar sus dientes ante una inesperada ola de dolor. _Así que eso es lo que quieren… torturarme_

"¿A qué se refieren con que alguna gané?"

"La que consiga hacerte suplicar por piedad y hacerte gritar que le perteneces será la ganadora"

Azula no pudo evitar comenzar a reír ante tal estupidez.

"¡Deben estar locas!" – rió histéricamente - "¿ustedes creen que voy a suplicarles? ¿a ustedes? ¡realmente no me conocen si piensan que conseguirán eso de mí! ¡podrán torturarme pero nunca podrán doblegarme y hacerme rogar por misericordia!"

"Lo harás" – dijo Suki con un tono que no dejaba espacio para ningún argumento – "no lo harás voluntariamente, ¡pero te arrodillarás y suplicarás por piedad como la escoria que eres!"

"¡Tú estúpida y patética guerrera!" – gritó Azula tratando de zafarse de sus ataduras - "¡me las veré contigo! ¡lo juro!"

"¿Por qué estás tan alterada?" – chilló Ty Lee - "¡aún no escuchas la mejor parte!"

"¿Q-qué?"

"La persona que gane" – espetó Mai – "te poseerá… será tu dueña"

Azula palideció ante esas palabras. Mai sonrió complacida por obtener el efecto que buscaba en ella. Ceremoniosamente caminó hacia la entrada y golpeó la puerta. Segundos después los dos guardias de antes ingresaban al cuarto y hacían una reverencia a las cinco chicas.

"Creo que Azula está lista para irse, ya sabe todo lo que debe saber"

Los centinelas levantaron a Azula, la desencadenaron de la silla y volvieron a atar sus muñecas tras su espalda

"Qué tengas un sueño dulce y reparador, Azula" – exclamó Katara con un tono lleno de sarcasmo – "porque será la última vez que podrás tenerlo"

Mientras la sacaban del lugar Azula trató de abalanzarse contra las chicas, pero los guardias la sujetaron firmemente y la comenzaron a tirar afuera de la habitación

"¿Creen que han ganado?" – gritó con voz amenazadora - "¿creen que voy a seguir su juego? ¡se equivocan! ¡nunca romperán mi espíritu! ¡nunca! ¡pueden hacer todo lo que quieran pero jamás me verán suplicando perdón y misericordia! ¡jamás!"

Tras salir de la habitación sintió que el saco era puesto de nuevo en su cabeza. Trató de forcejear lo más que pudo, pero los guardias le obligaban a seguir caminando. Finalmente, al llegar a su celda le quitaron el saco y la botaron estrepitosamente al suelo, sin preocuparse de desencadenar sus muñecas.

"Duerme bien, princesita" – exclamó uno de los guardias mientras salía del lugar – "mañana te espera un largo día"

Con eso la puerta de metal fue cerrada sumergiéndola en la profunda oscuridad de su celda.

* * *

A/N: Les advierto, las cosas se pondrán muy intensas desde aquí. En el próximo capítulo este fic cambiará a rating M


End file.
